Guilty of Love
by Magic Morgana
Summary: Ein Kind, zwischen den Fronten der unterschiedlichsten Menschen die man sich vorstellen kann, wird zum Mittelpunkt eines grausamen Streites, der sich auf dessen Leben auswirkt.
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Guilty of Love

**Autor**: Magic Morgana

**Genre:** Drama

**Altersbeschränkung**: -

**Charaktere:** Bellatrix und Rudolphus Lestrange, Ted und Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora

**Inhalt:** Ein Kind zwischen den Fronten der unterschiedlichsten Menschen die man sich vorstellen kann, wird zum Mittelpunkt eines grausamen Streites, der sich auf ihr Leben auswirkt.

**Disclaimer:** Die ist alles geistiges Eigentum von JKR. Mir gehören nur die Dinge, die euch völlig unbekannt sind.

* * *

**Prolog**

„Ein Mädchen?", kam es ungläubig und angewidert von Rudolphus, als er auf das kleine Bündel blickte, welches eine blondhaarige Frau in Händen hielt.

Die schwarzhaarige Frau lag erschöpft und schwer atmend auf dem Bett. Ihr Gesicht war rot, ihre Haare waren schweißgetränkt und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte leicht. Dennoch waren ihre Augen leicht geöffnet, als sie das schreiende etwas in den Armen ihrer Schwester sah. Wortlos formten ihre Lippen das Wort „Mädchen!".

„Was soll ich denn mit einem _Mädchen_?", giftete er abwertend. Er wandte sich von Narzissa, die das Kind in den Armen hielt ab und blickte zu seiner Frau.

Es war offensichtlich, dass er einen Jungen wollte. Einen Erben! Jemanden, der die Familienehre und den Namen weiterführte. Der in seine Fußstapfen konnte, dem er sein Wissen beibringen konnte. Aber was sollte er mit einem Mädchen? Das Einzige wozu Mädchen gut waren, war sie so schnell wie möglich zu verheiraten, am Besten sie noch jemandem zu versprechen.

Ein Mädchen konnte das Familienerbe nie weiterführen, auch wenn sie die Erstgeborene war. Es verletzte Rudolphus in seinem Stolz, dass sein erstes Kind kein Junge war, sondern, in seinen Augen, ein wertloses Mädchen.

Bellatrix schien zu verstehen, was ihr Mann sagen wollte, auch wenn er schwieg. Ein Blick von ihm, sagte ihr mehr als tausend Worte.

Sie selbst war schockiert gewesen, als ihre Schwester ihr sagte, dass es sein Mädchen sei, obwohl sie fest mit einem Jungen gerechnet hatte. Alles hatte darauf hingedeutet, dass es ein männliches Kind sein würde und dann diese Schande.

Bellatrix hatte Schuldgefühle, dass sie ihrem Mann nicht den gewünschten Erben hatte schenken können.

Sie selbst wusste, wie es war, wenn erwartet wurde, dass ein männlicher Erbe geboren werden sollte.

Narzissa, sie selbst und Andromeda, die Blutsverräterin, waren drei Mädchen. Ihre Mutter hatte verzweifelt versucht einen Jungen zu gebären, doch nicht einmal die stärksten Zauber der Welt konnten dafür sorgen.

Nachdem nach Andromeda und Narzissa geboren waren, haben ihre Eltern versucht einen Jungen zu bekommen. Jede Schwangerschaft, in der die Vermutung hoch lag, dass wieder ein Mädchen geboren werden würde, wurde abgebrochen. Bei ihr vermutete man einen Jungen und als sie keiner wurde, waren ihre Eltern außer sich.

Hatte sie einen Fehler gemacht, wurde sie sofort mit einem Folterfluch bestraft und ihre Schwestern bekamen nur eine ‚harmlosere' Strafe. Alles schob man ihr in die Schuhe, weil sie kein Junge geworden war! Manchmal dachte Bellatrix sogar, dass es ihre Schuld war, dass sie ein Mädchen geworden war.

Um ihren Eltern zu gefallen, benahm sie sich wie ein Junge, spielten mit ihnen und war meist nur mit ihnen zusammen.

Als sie dann in Hogwarts ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte, heiratete sie Rudolphus und trat ihm zu Liebe den Todessern bei. Dieser Tag, war der erste, an dem ihre Eltern stolz auf sie gewesen waren. Sie als den Menschen akzeptierten, der sie war und zwar als Frau, die sich in die Männerwelt integrierte.

Doch was würden ihre Eltern jetzt sagen, dass sie ein Mädchen geboren hatte und keinen Erben? Sie wusste nicht, was auf sie zukommen würde, aber ihr war bewusst, dass sie dieses Kind nicht behalten konnte.

„Ich brauche etwas zu trinken!", sagte Rudolphus kalt und ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem Zimmer.

„Zissy", begann Bellatrix.

Fragend sah ihre Schwester zu ihr.

„Bring das Kind weg", fuhr sie kalt fort. „Ich kann es nicht brauchen!"

Ein wenig schockiert blickte Narzissa auf ihre Schwester hinab. „Willst du es denn gar nicht sehen? Oder halten?"

Bellatrix warf ihr einen mörderischen Blick zu. „Nein!" Einen Moment schwieg sie. „Wenn du es nicht weg bringst, dann wird es nicht lange überleben."

„Aber es ist dein Kind!", versuchte Narzissa gut auf sie einzureden.

„Es ist aber ein Mädchen", antwortete Bellatrix kalt, als ob das schon Rechtfertigung genug wäre, ein Kind einfach herzugeben, weil es ein Mädchen war. „Ich will es nicht! Und jetzt schaff mir dieses Etwas aus den Augen!"

* * *


	2. 1: Ein kleines Mädchen namens Nymphadora

**Kapitel 1: Ein kleines Mädchen namens Nymphadora**

Ted, ein Mann Anfang dreißig und seine Frau Andromeda saßen auf einer Bank vor ihrem Haus. Die Frühlingssonne schien auf sie hinab und es war für diese Zeit recht warm.

Er hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und blickte selig zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das lachend auf der Wiese auf und ab rannte.

Andromeda hatte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt. Sie genoss diese Ruhe!

„Nymphadora!", schrie sie, als sie sah, wie ihre Tochter auf einen Baum zu rannte, bei dem die Wurzeln aus dem Boden ragten. „Pass auf!"

Doch wie es hatte passieren müssen, blieb ihr Fuß hängen und sie viel vornüber hin. Zuerst registrierte sie nicht, doch als der erste Schock überwunden war, begann sie zu weinen.

Andromeda war bereits auf ihren Beinen und rannte auf sie zu. „Alles in Ordnung, mein Schatz?", fragte sie das schluchzende Mädchen und hob es auf.

„Mama", hörte sie nur und Nymphadora hatte ihren Kopf im T-Shirt ihrer Mutter vergraben. „Aua!"

„Wo tut es dir denn weh?", fragte Andromeda, während sie mit der Kleinen zur Bank ging.

„Da", sagte Nymphadora und zeigte auf ihr Knie, welches ein wenig aufgeschürft war.

Andromeda hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wunde. „Wird bald wieder besser", meinte sie.

Bei solchen Lappalien hielt sie es nicht für angemessen, dass sie zauberte, denn ihre Tochter sollte nicht nur mit Zauberei aufwachsen und denken, dass alles durch Magie geheilt, beseitigt oder verbessert werden konnte. Auch nahm sie Rücksicht auf ihren Mann, der nicht zaubern konnte und versuchte ein so normales Leben wie möglich zu führen.

Ihre Familie hatte sie verstoßen, als sie Ted geheiratet hatte. Es war ihrem Stand nicht gemäß, doch Andromeda störte sich nicht daran und folgte ihrem Herzen.

Als sie länger darüber nachdachte viel ihr auf, dass jeder, der in ihrer Familie ein Herz hatte, verstoßen wurde. So war es auch bei ihrem Cousin gewesen. Er hatte sich offiziell gegen seine Familie gestellt. Dadurch hatte er sich auch viele Feinde gemacht. Wieso hatte er das nur getan? Er hatte doch gewusst was auf ihn zukommen würde. Dass sie ihn suchen und foltern würden, bis er endlich auf ihre Seite wechselte und eine Marionette der dunklen Seite wurde, ein wahrer Erbe der Familie Black. Doch Sirius hatte andere Pläne, was Andromeda schon immer an ihm bewundert hatte.

„Ich glaube, da ist jemand müde", meinte Ted warm und Andromedas Blick wanderte zu dem kleinen Bündel, dessen Haare sich jetzt alle Augenblicke veränderte. Nymphadoras Haarfarbe änderte sich immer, wenn sie sich entspannte.

Manchmal wussten ihre Eltern nicht einmal was ihre natürliche Haarfarbe war, aber wenn sie sich ehrlich waren, war es auch gut so, denn sie sah ihrer leiblichen Mutter einfach nur zu ähnlich.

Ein wehleidiger Ausdruck zeichnete sich auf Andromedas Gesicht ab. Sie selbst konnte leider keine Kinder bekommen und Ted hatte es so akzeptiert wie es war. Als dann dieses kleine Bündel plötzlich auf ihrer Türschwelle lag, konnten sie ihr Glück kaum fassen. Doch ihr Herz zog sich zusammen und klopfte extrem schnell, als sie las, welches Kind das war.

Den Grund, weshalb sie dieses Kind weggeben haben, konnte sie sich denken, aber sicher war sie sich nicht – sie wollte es einfach nicht glauben, dass Eltern ihr eigenes Kind einfach weggaben. Aber da sie ihre eigenen Eltern kannte, wie sie ihre Töchter behandelt hatten, dann wunderte sie es nicht mehr.

Sie konnte ihre Schwester nicht leiden, aber sie konnte das kleine Mädchen doch nicht einfach erfrieren lassen und es nicht nehmen, nur weil sie die Tochter von solchen Menschen war. Lange hatte sie sich mit Ted darüber erhalten und sie waren sich zu einem Schluss gekommen: _Man kann niemand auf Grund seiner Eltern beurteilen! Jeder ist sein eigener Mensch und verdient die Möglichkeit es zu zeigen, es zu beweisen!_

Es war gerade einmal ein paar Monate her, als Nymphadora zu ihr gebracht wurde und sie hatte sie so lieb gewonnen, wie ihre eigene Tochter. Ted merkte ihr an, alleine an ihrem Wesen, dass sie sich jetzt wohl fühlte – in dieser Rolle als Mutter!

Doch auch Ted musste sich eingestehen, dass das Leben sich geändert hatte, als sie das kleine Ding bei sich aufgenommen hatten. Genau wie seine Frau, hatte er das Kleine lieb gewonnen und konnte sich kein Leben mehr ohne diesen Wirbelwind vorstellen.

Wie sie da so in ihrem Bettchen lag, wirkte sie wie ein kleiner Engel, den kein Wässerchen trüben konnte. Aber ein Schmunzeln stahl sich doch auf Teds und Andromedas Lippen, als sie ihrer Tochter beim Schlafen zusahen. Ihre Haare wurden grün, dann weiß, dann grelles pink … und Nymphadora konnte diese Gabe, die sie erhalten hatte, noch nicht kontrollieren, aber Ted und Andromeda würden ihr so gut dabei helfen, wie es ihnen nur möglich war.

Ein paar Minuten standen sie noch da, als sie schließlich das Zimmer verließen und einen Spalt offen ließen.

„Weißt du, ich denke langsam schon wirklich, dass sie mein eigenes Kind ist", meinte Andromeda wehmütig, als sie sich und Ted ein Glas Wein einschenkte.

Ted zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie ist unser Kind", meinte er, während sich seine Frau zu ihm auf die Couch setzte und an dem Wein nippte, den sie zu ihm schweben gelassen hatte. „Der ist wirklich köstlich."

Andromeda lächelte leicht.

„Diese Menschen …", begann er und Andromeda wusste, dass er von Nymphadoras leiblichen Eltern sprach. „… mögen zwar ihre leiblichen Eltern sein, doch wir ziehen sie auf, geben ihr Liebe. Wir zeigen ihr was gut und böse ist, lehren sie das, was wir wissen und opfern unsere Zeit gerne, dass wir bei ihr sein können. Wir ziehen sie wirklich so auf, wie unser eigenes Kind. Ihr leiblichen Eltern haben keinen Anspruch auf sie, da sie sie einfach ‚abgeschoben' haben, als sei sie wertlos, Müll, einfach nur ein Besitz. Wir akzeptieren sie so wie sie ist und das solltest du nie vergessen." Er strich ihr mit einer Hand über die Wange. Diese Geste jagte Andromeda einen Schauer über den Rücken und sie schloss die Augen. „Wir werden mehr Eltern sein, als es andere je sein würden. Du verurteilst sie nicht einmal wer sie ist. Verstehst du worauf ich hinaus will?"

Sie nickte leicht und hörte, dass Ted sein Glas auf den Tisch stellte.

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte in Teds warmen, braunen Augen. Er legte seine rechte Hand auf ihre Wange und zog langsam ihr Gesicht zu sich. Als er ihr Lippen liebevoll berührte, schloss Andromeda die Augen und gab sich diesem schönen Gefühl einfach


	3. 2: Ein Ausflug in die Winkelgasse

**Kapitel 2: Ein Ausflug in die Winkelgasse**

„Daddy", quietschte Nymphadora, als Ted sie herumwirbelte.

Andromeda stand lachend im Türrahmen. „Kommt rein ihr Beiden! Sonst wird das Essen kalt und wir können nicht rechtzeitig in die Winkelgasse reisen."

Ted setzte das kleine Mädchen ab, doch diese protestierte sofort, als sie ihre kleinen Hände wieder zu ihm hinauf streckte und einen gekonnten Hundeblick aufsetzte. Lächelnd hob er sie wieder hoch und ging mit ihr zur Kopf schüttelnden Andromeda. „Nymphadora hat dich aber gut unter Kontrolle."

Darauf begann Ted zu lachen. „Das hast du auch gesagt, als sie zu uns kam. Nicht wortwörtlich, aber es hatte denselben Inhalt."

„_Ich sage es dir gleich", begann Andromeda und blickte zu Ted, der Nymphadora in seinen Händen hielt und mit ihr herumalberte. „Die Kleine hat dich jetzt schon um den kleinen Finger gewickelt und es wird, je älter sie werden wird, schlimmer werden!"_

„Mir macht es eigentlich nichts aus", fügte Ted achselzuckend hinzu.

„Glaub mir, irgendwann wird es so weit kommen, da kommt ein Junge und den wirst du überhaupt nicht mögen", sagte Andromeda.

Ted sah sie misstrauisch an. „Sie ist noch so klein und hat noch nicht an einen Freund zu denken."

„Siehst du? Du bist jetzt schon irgendwie abgeneigt von dem Gedanken, dass sie mal einen Freund hat."

„Nicht abgeneigt, aber mir missfällt der Gedanke, dass jemand ... du weißt schon …", stotterte er vor sich hin und versuchte die passenden Worte zu finden. Andromeda lächelte nur vor sich hin. „Es ist nur … ach, vergiss es einfach." Ted verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Hör auf zu lachen!"

Andromeda stellte sich neben ihre Tochter. „Dein Papa wird sicher eifersüchtig werden, denn irgendwann wirst du so hübsch sein, dass die Jungs nur so hinter dir her sein werden und er wird versuchen, sie von dir fernzuhalten." Dann lächelte sie ihren Mann liebevoll an. „Und das Schmollen ist bei euch beiden wirklich unisono. Da haben sich wirklich zwei gefunden, was Schatz?"

Sie küsste Nymphadora leicht an der Stirn und ging zum Herd, um das Essen herzurichten. Auch spürte sie, wie Ted hinter ihr mit den Augen rollte. Es wirkte beinahe so, als wollte er damit sagen, dass das, was Andromeda eben gesagt hatte, einfach nur übertrieben war. Wenn er sich aber ehrlich war, war schon ein wahrer Kern bei dieser Geschichte dabei. Insgeheim hoffte er aber, dass sich das nie bewahrheiten würde.

Verzweifelt versuchte Andromeda die Kleine zu füttern, die aber vehement den Kopf schüttelte und den Mund zusammen gepresst hatte. „Komm schon, Kleines. Mach den Mund auf!"

„Nein!"

„Nymphadora! Wenn du jetzt nicht isst, dann kannst du nicht mit in die Winkelgasse." Andromeda missfiel es, wenn sie so eine Methode anwenden musste, um ihre Tochter zu etwas zu ‚zwingen'.

„Nein!"

„Mach jetzt_ bitte_ den Mund auf!"

„NEIN!"

Dann geschah vieles Schlag auf Schlag. Plötzlich folg das Besteck, die Teller und das Essen durch die Luft und dann hoben sich auch noch die Sessel und Ted krallte sich am Tisch fest.

„Nymphadora, hör sofort auf damit", sagte Andromeda und suchte nach ihrem Zauberstab, aber ihre Tochter hörte ihr nicht zu, denn diese tobte und strampelte in ihrem Sessel umher.

„Mach was!", forderte Ted auf und langsam hob sich auch der Tisch.

„Das versuche ich ja … wo ist … verdammt … wo habe ich denn den jetzt hingelegt … nein … Moment … nein doch nicht … ach, … nein … verdammt", murmelte Andromeda vor sich hin, doch dann schlug sie sich an die Stirn und griff in ihre Tasche.

„Finite Incantatem", sagte sie und alles viel mit lautem Knall auf den Boden. Die Gläser und die Teller zerbrachen in alle ihre Einzelteile. Das Essen verteilte sich überall auf dem Boden und Ted kippte mit seinem Stuhl nach hinten über und lag plötzlich schwer atmend da.

„Hätte ruhig auch schneller gehen können", meinte er.

„Tut mir leid, dass es nicht schneller ging", meinte Andromeda und war ein wenig peinlich berührt.

Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes war die Küche wieder blitzblank.

- - - - - - - - - -

Mit großen Augen ging Nymphadora durch die Winkelgasse. Wenn Ted und Andromeda sie nicht je an einer Hand festgehalten hätten, wäre sie ihnen noch davon gelaufen.

„Hallo", rief Nymphadora plötzlich einem Mann zu.

„Nicht mit Fremden reden", bläute ihr Ted ein.

Doch die Kleine wollte darauf nicht hören und zog weiter zu dem Mann hin.

„Sirius?", fragte dann Andromeda plötzlich überrascht. Der Mann mit dem längeren, schwarzen Haar wandte sich ihr zu. Als er sie erkannte, strahlte sein Gesicht, dann blickte er hinunter und konnte die Kleine sehen, die ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte.

„Wie geht es euch?", fragte er die Beiden und hob die Kleine hoch, die vergnügt quietschte.

„Bestens, danke", antwortete Ted.

„Dem kleinen Fratz hier wohl auch", fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Der kleine Fratz hat heute unsere Küche auseinander genommen", fügte Ted hinzu.

Sirius lachte bellend. „Tja, sie hat wohl einen unkontrollierten Magieschub gehabt?!", stellte er fest.

Andromeda nickte nur. „Ted und ich hatten zusätzlich noch einen Freiflug gewonnen, bis ich meinen Zauberstab finden konnte."

„Aber die Kleine ist wirklich süß", meinte Sirius und grinste sie an. Doch dann verzog er sein Gesicht, als sie mit ihrer kleinen Hand an seinen Haaren zog. „Nein, lass dass … aua … das tut weh!"

Ein wenig traurig sah Nymphadora ihn an.

Er blickte ebenfalls so zurück. „So brauchst du mich nicht ansehen. Es hat keine Wirkung bei mir, nur bei deinen Eltern, obwohl …" Er sah Ted und Nymphadora an. „… das wohl auch nur bei deinem Vater möglich ist."

„Soll heißen?", fragte Ted.

„Nichts", antwortete Sirius grinsend. „Was habt ihr heute eigentlich noch vor?"

„Wir müssen nur ein paar Sachen holen. Ist nicht viel! Wieso?"

„Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr euch meine Wohnung anschauen."

Andromeda sah zu Ted, dieser nickte. „In Ordnung, wir erledigen unsere Einkäufe und dann kommen wir zu dir."

„Ausgezeichnet", meinte er und warf Nymphadora in die Luft und fing sie wieder auf. Dieses Lachen, was von ihr zu hören war, war so ansteckend, dass die drei Erwachsenen mitlachen mussten.


	4. 3: Eine regnerische Nacht

**Kapitel 3: Eine regnerische Nacht**

Ein Blitz erhellte die Nacht und zeigte vier Gestalten, wie sie sich beinahe schwebend fortbewegten.

„Beeilt euch doch", zischte eine Frauenstimme. „Der dunkle Lord hat uns gerufen!" Ihre Schritte wurden immer größer. „Ich fasse nicht, dass ihr Dummköpfe seinen Ruf einfach ignoriert habt. Er wird uns dafür bestrafen! Das ist euch doch bewusst?"

„Ach, halt doch deine Klappe", kam es von einer Person, die dicht hinter ihr rannte.

„Ich wüsste nicht, Augustus, weshalb ich mir von dir was sagen lassen sollte", giftete sie. „Setzt euch gefälligst in Bewegung …" Sie spürte ein Brennen, das von ihrem Unterarm ausging. Ihr Herr war ungeduldig und sie wusste, dass sie für die Fehler der Anderen auch bestraft werden würde. Sie hatte immer alle ihre Aufträge ausgeführt. Es gab aber immer solche Idioten, die ihre Gunst beim Lord ruiniert, die es ihr nicht willig waren.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, schwang ihn und disapparierte mit einem lauten Knall.

Eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt mit schneidender Stimme empfing sie im Apparationsraum. „Wo wart ihr so lange? Der dunkle Lord ist sehr ungeduldig! Er wartet auf seinen Bericht! Ich hoffe nur, dass euer Auftrag erfolgreich war, sonst möchte ich nicht gerne in eurer Haut stecken."

Zwei Männer neben Bellatrix schluckten schwer. Sie und ihr Mann gingen erhobenen Hauptes in die Halle, wo der Lord bereits auf sie wartete. Die Aura des Raumes war schlecht und sie spürten, wie ungeduldig und wütend ihr Meister war. Kein einziger Fehler und kein einziges falsches Wort durfte nun über Lippen kommen, sonst würde diese Stimmung explodieren.

„Also?", zischte der dunkle Lord in ihre Richtung. Die roten Augen bohrten sich beinahe in ihre Köpfe. „Ich hoffe, dass ihr einen Grund dafür habt, dass ihr meinem Ruf so spät gefolgt seid."

„Gewiss sind wir das, mein Lord", antwortete Rodolphus und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

„Ich höre!"

„Der Auftrag wurde zur Gänze erfüllt", berichtete er.

„Und was hat daran so lange gedauert?", zischte es gefährlich.

„Auroren sind aufgetaucht."

„Wer?"

„Alice und Frank Longbottom."

Um Voldemort pulsierte eine Aura, die den anwesenden Todessern eine Gänsehaut verpasste. „Die nerven schon längere Zeit. Wieso habt ihr sie nicht aus dem Weg geräumt?"

„Sie haben sich gewehrt."

„Ist das ein Grund?"

„Nein, mein Lord."

„Ihr wisst, dass ich euch dafür bestrafen muss?", fragte er gehässig, dabei zog er langsam seinen Zauberstab hervor. Dann fuhr er mit seinem Zauberstab zwischen den vier Todessern hin und her. Es wirkte beinahe, als schien er vor einer schweren Entscheidung zu stehen. Für ihn war es nicht schwer, sondern er wollte einfach nur seinen Spaß daran. „Crucio!", sagte er ruhig.

Der Todesser neben Bellatrix lag schreiend am Boden. Abwertend sah sie zum ihm und dachte, dass es ihm schon recht geschah, denn er hatte dem Befehl des dunklen Lords nicht gehorcht. Hatte sich einen Fehler erlaubt und zwar hatte er die Auroren lebend laufen lassen. Sie hatten alle die Longbottoms laufen lassen und sollten alle dafür bestraft werden, doch der Lord konnte unterscheiden, ob jemand seinen Auftrag korrekt ausgeführt hatte oder nicht.

Nott wand sich schreiend unter dem Fluch. Wie erbärmlich! Als Todesser sollte er solche Flüche kenne und gewohnt sein und nicht wie ein Baby zu schreien anfangen. Es war eine Schande! Nott war einer von jenen Todessern, die wohl unter dem Cruciatus brechen würden, aber auch unter anderen Flüchen, wenn sie nur stark genug waren. Sollten die Auroren oder sonst jemand aus dem Ministerium, ihn in die Finger kriegen und ihn foltern, dann würde Nott reden. Er würde alles ausplaudern – Namen, Aufträge, Spione! Er war eine Gefahr, weil er so leicht zu brechen war! Anscheinend konnte nur Bellatrix es sehen und sie musste ihrem Meister in diesem Punkt helfen, ihn warnen!

Aber der dunkle Lord wusste natürlich darüber bescheid, er wusste über alles und jeden bescheid!

Dann hob Voldemort den Fluch endlich auf und Nott lag schwer atmend am Boden. Sein Atem ging recht ungleichmäßig und sein Körper zuckte unkontrolliert. Seine Augen waren zum Teil nach hinten gedreht und man konnte das Weiße sehen.

Nott war eindeutig im Schockzustand. Die Gefahr war groß, dass er durch die unkontrollierten Bewegungen keine Kontrolle über sich hatte und die Zunge verschluckte und daran einen qualvollen, langsamen Tod sterben würde. Schade wäre es um ihn nicht!

„Bringt ihn sofort aus meinen Augen", orderte Voldemort an. „Ich hoffe, dass das für euch anderen eine Lehre war und ihr von nun an alles beachten werdet, was ich von euch erwarte. Ich hoffe, dass ihr mich verstanden habt und nun verschwendet meine Zeit nicht weiter."

Die restlichen drei Todesser, die das Glück hatten, nicht unter dem Cruciatus zu leiden, verbeugten sich und ließen Nott vor sich herschweben.

Man konnte eindeutig erkennen, dass den Todessern ihre Kollegen egal waren, solange sie hohes Ansehen hatten und gut dastanden, würden sie sogar Morde untereinander begehen.

„Nur weil ihr nicht gleich, nach dem der Auftrag erfüllt war, verschwinden wolltet, sind die Auroren aufmerksam geworden. Zugegeben, es war eine nette Abwechslung sich mal gegen jemanden zu duellieren, der es konnte, aber trotzdem … es war ein Fehler zu bleiben. Wenn wir nicht geblieben wären, dann würde Nott nicht so aussehen", meinte Bellatrix wütend.

„Du selbst warst ja richtig euphorisch bei der Sache", erinnerte Rookwood sie. „Erst, als er das zweite Mal rief, wurdest du nervös. Beim Dritten mal hattest du Panik, dass er dich bestrafen würde. Ist es nicht so, liebe Bella?", höhnte er.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab so schnell sie konnte und drücke ihr an die nächste Wand, ihren Zauberstab an seine Schläfe. „Wage nicht so mit mir zu reden, hast du mich verstanden?", flüsterte sie gefährlich leise. „Ich habe es dir heute schon einmal gesagt! Solltest du mich auch nur noch ein einziges Mal ‚Bella' nennen, dann würdest du dir wünschen, dass du mich niemals kennen gelernt hast oder die Todesser dich erwischen."

„Es war doch nur ein Scherz."

„Ich fand es nicht witzig", fuhr sie fort und ließ ihn los. „Das ist meine letzte Warnung. Glaub mir, ich werde meine Versprechen einhalten. Also pass auf was du sagst."

Rodolphus stand teilnahmslos daneben und beobachtete die Situation. Er hatte früh bemerkt, dass sein Frau selbst wusste, wie sie sich zu verteidigen hatte und es als Beleidigung empfand, wenn er sie verteidigte. Zwar wurde ihm in seiner Erziehung eingetrichtert, sich vor Frauen zu stellen und sie zu verteidigen, doch Bellatrix hatte einen eigenen Willen, die richtigen Einstellungen ihres Blutes gegenüber. Einfach nur die richtige Erziehung und Person für jemanden wie ihn. Alles was ihm noch fehlte, war der perfekte Erbe!


	5. 4: Ein Brief mit Folgen

**Kapitel 4: Ein Brief mit Folgen**

Es hatte damit angefangen, dass Bellatrix ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hatte. Als sie an diesem ersten Juli nach Hause fuhr, warteten ihre Eltern bereits am Bahnsteig auf sie. Ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, gingen sie zielstrebig nach Hause.

Nicht einmal während des Essens wurde gesprochen und langsam fragte sich Bellatrix was passiert war, denn außer ihren Eltern, Narzissa und ihr, saß niemand am Tisch. Andromeda fehlte – aber warum?

Auf dem Tisch lagen nur zwei Briefe. Ein Pergament, das einfach nur zusammen gerollt war und eines, mit einem offiziellen Siegel.

Nach dem Essen ging sie mit Narzissa hinauf in den ersten Stock, wo sich ihre Zimmer befanden. „Zissy, darf ich dich was fragen?", begann Bellatrix, was ihr nicht ähnlich sah.

„Ich kann mir schon denken was du fragen willst", antwortete Narzissa und blieb stehen. „Komm mit in mein Zimmer und ich werde dir alles erzählen."

Gemeinsam betraten sie das in mintgrün gehaltene Zimmer von Narzissa. Sie setzten sich zum Sofa an den Kamin, wo das Feuer brutzelte.

„Wie du weißt, hätte Andromeda Rodolphus Lestrange heiraten sollen und zwar zu Ostern", sagte sie leise. „Nur das es nie zu dieser Hochzeit gekommen ist, denn Andromeda war irgendwie verschwunden. Gestern kam ein Brief von ihr, dass sie bereits geheiratet hatte und glücklich war und sie würde sich garantiert keinen Ehemann aufzwingen lassen, dessen Einstellungen sie nicht vertreten konnte und der das komplette Gegenteil von ihr war.

Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, wie Mutter und Vater reagiert haben. Sie haben mir von diesem Brief erzählt."

Bellatrix' Gesichtszüge wurden strenger. „Sie hat die Familienehre verraten!"

„Nicht nur das!"; meinte Narzissa. „Wenn es nur das gewesen wäre, wenn sie nur einen ahnsehnlichen Zauberer reinen Blutes geheiratet hätte, aber nein, sie hat einen _Muggel_ geheiratet."

In Bellatrix kochte es. Wie konnte ihre eigene Schwester nur so etwas tun? Wie konnte sie es nur wagen?

„Natürlich haben Mutter und Vater den Lestranges sofort Nachricht gegeben. Diese warfen unseren Eltern Eidbruch vor, was natürlich zu einem Streit eskalierte, bis Mutter und Vater sich dazu entschlossen haben, dich mit Rodolphus zu verheiraten."

„Bitte was?", fragte Bellatrix schockiert.

„Du bist die zukünftige Braut von Rodolphus Lestrange", wiederholte ihre Schwester. „Glaub mir, wenn du dich wärst, wird es für dich nur noch schlimmer, als es ohnehin schon war und ist. Tu nichts, was unseren Eltern missfallen könnte. Tu einfach nur das, was sie von dir verlangen und stell dich nicht quer."

„Ich soll mich selbst verraten?", meinte Bellatrix. „Schön und gut, er ist reinblütig, aber hatte ich nicht das Recht dazu, mir meinen zukünftigen Mann selbst auszusuchen? Du hattest es gekonnt."

Narzissa sah betrübt zu Boden. „Lucius und ich waren bereits in Hogwarts liiert, was unsere Eltern gefreut hatte und so hatten sie auch kein Problem damit, dass wir beschlossen hatten zu heiraten. Sie hatten auch akzeptiert, dass wir noch warten wollten, bis Lucius seine Ausbildung fertig hatte, da jeder wusste, dass ich auf ihn warten würde. Er hatte viel zu tun und so haben wir beschlossen, diesen Sommer zu heiraten."

„Ich muss als den heiraten, den meine Eltern für mich ausgesucht haben?"

Das blondhaarige Mädchen nickte nur leicht.

Dann klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür und der Hauself erschien. „Miss Bellatrix, Ihre Eltern wünschen Euch zu sprechen."

Narzissa warf ihr noch einen aufmunternden Blick zu, dann erhob sich das schwarzhaarige Mädchen und ging mit eleganten Schritten aus dem Zimmer.

Ihre Eltern erwarteten sie bereits im Wohnzimmer, welches in dunklen Farben gehalten war und nur ein Kaminfeuer zeigte die Umrisse dieses Raumes.

„Setz dich!", forderte ihr Vater sie barsch auf.

Bellatrix tat wie ihr geheißen und horchte gespannt, was ihre Eltern als nächstes sagen würden.

„Du wirst dieses Jahr noch Rodolphus Lestrange ehelichen", sagte er kurz und knapp.

Sie nickte nur leicht.

„Weiteres, wirst du dieser Vereinigung beitreten."

„Welche Vereinigung?", fragte Bellatrix. Sie konnte sich grob denken um welche Vereinigung es sich handelte, doch Gerüchten zu folge, waren nur Männer dort und Frauen unerwünscht, doch wenn ihre Eltern sie darauf ansprachen, konnte es nur heißen, dass sie aufgenommen wurde.

„Eine Vereinigung, die sich Todesser nennt und um die Familienehre zu retten, wirst du ihnen beitreten, hast du mich verstanden? Ich will nichts von dir hören! Du wirst genau das tun, was sie von dir verlangen. Du wirst dein Blut ehren und es schützen!

Wir haben heute einen Brief erhalten, dass du morgen zum Aufnahmetest vorgeladen bist. Wenn du versagst, dann brauchst du dieses Haus nie wieder zu betreten", fügte ihr Vater scharf hinzu.

„Natürlich Vater", antwortete Bellatrix.

Sie war das jüngste Kind ihrer Eltern, doch sie sollte ein Junge werden, wurde es aber nicht und so musste sie jetzt Dinge tun, die sonst nur der Erbe machte. Sie musste ihr Blut verteidigen, die Unwürdigen vernichten und zu einer Säuberung der magischen Welt ihre Hilfe besteuern.

„Wir geben deine Verlobung erst dann bekannt, wenn Narzissa und Lucius geehelicht haben", fuhr ihr Vater fort. „Dann wirst du dieses Jahr noch heiraten."

„Du wirst auch nie wieder Kontakt mit dieser Blutsverräterin aufnehmen", mischte sich nun ihre Mutter in das Gespräch mit ein und Bellatrix wusste, dass sie von Andromeda sprach. „Solltest du es tun, sehen wir es als Verrat an der Familie und du brauchst dieses Haus nie wieder zu betreten und am Besten die magische Welt auch nicht mehr."

Jeder in ihren Kreisen wusste, was auf Familienverrat stand – der Tod!

Andromeda könnte nie mehr ruhig leben, ohne Angst davor zu haben, eines Tages von einem ihrer Familienmitglieder umgebracht zu werden. Das Blut war dick, doch bei Verrat kannte man keine Gnade und sie würde einem grausamen, schmerzvollen Tod sterben! In diesem Moment hatte Bellatrix so einen Hass auf ihre ältere Schwester, da sie das tun musste, was ihr vorbestimmt war. Sie beschloss, sollte ihr diese Verräterin je über den Weg laufen, würde sie büßen, büßen für das, was sie ihr und ihrer Familie angetan hatte.

„Du kannst nun gehen", sagte ihr Vater. „Sieh bloß zu, dass du uns morgen keine Schande bereitest. Auch werden morgen Abend die Lestranges zum Essen kommen, also richtige dich her und zieht gefälligst deinen schönsten Umhang an."

Danach verließ sie das Zimmer. Sie wusste was sie zu tun hatte. Sie würde keine Schande für die Familie sein. Sie würde Stolz in diese Mauern bringen und wenn es das Letzte war, was sie je tat!


	6. 5: Was damals wirklich geschah

**Kapitel 5: Was damals wirklich geschah**

„Aber es ist dein Kind!", versuchte Narzissa gut auf sie einzureden.

„Es ist aber ein Mädchen", antwortete Bellatrix kalt, als ob das schon Rechtfertigung genug wäre, ein Kind einfach herzugeben, weil es ein Mädchen war. „Ich will es nicht! Und jetzt schaff mir dieses Etwas aus den Augen!"

Narzissa tat wie ihr geheißen. Bellatrix hatte ihren Kopf komplett von ihr abgewandt, um ja nicht einen Blick, auf das von ihr bezeichnete wertlose Geschöpf zu werfen.

Sie verstand nicht was ihre Schwester hatte. Das Kind war reinblütig und hatte alles wofür sie sich einsetzten und jetzt sollte es nichts wert sein? Nur weil es ein Mädchen war? Aber ihre Entscheidung war es nicht, also tat sie das, was ihr in diesem Moment für die beste Entscheidung hielt.

„Accio Pergament und Feder!", rief sie und legte das Kind auf den Boden. Sie nahm die beiden Dinge, die sie gerufen hatte und schrieb einen Brief. Es fiel ihr auch nicht leicht, doch sie musste alles hineinschreiben, selbst wenn es ihr unangenehm war, um sicher zu gehen, dass das Kind genau dort blieb, wo sie wollte dass es hinkam.

Dann rollte sie das Pergament zusammen und schloss es mit dem Siegel, dass sie auf ihrem Ehering befand. Einen kurzen Moment blickte sie noch auf das strampelnde Bündel, dann auf den Brief. Langsam ließ sie ihre Augen durch den Raum wandern, in dem sie sich befand.

Sie fasste ihre Entscheidung, erhob sich, nahm das Kind und verließ hastig das Haus, genau darauf bedacht von niemandem gesehen zu werden.

Mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl betrat sie die Straße. Sie hatte eine Welt betreten, die sie immer verabscheut hatte. Die Welt, die ihre Eltern sie gelehrt hatten zu hassen. Doch wie konnte Andromeda, die dieselbe Erziehung wie sie hatte, hier leben? Mit einem Muggel? Was war nur mit ihr geschehen, dass sie die Familienehre zerstörte? Aber weshalb war Narzissa dann mit diesem Kind hier? Wieso wollte sie dieses Kind, reinen Blutes, zu einer Blutsverräterin bringen?

Weil sie wusste, dass Andromeda dieses Kind gut behandeln würde: Weil sie ein gutes Herz hatte. Doch dieses Kind würde ebenfalls verdorben sein – Muggel liebend! Aber wenn Narzissa verhindern wollte, dass dieses Kind getötet würde, dann war es einfach die einzige Möglichkeit.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie den Vorgarten betrat. Narzissa zitterte am ganzen Körper, aber sie redete sich ein, dass es einfach nur eine kalte Nacht war, was es auch war, doch sie versuchte zu verdrängen, dass sie Angst hatte. Angst davor einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Angst, in dieser Gegend gesehen zu werden.

Dann legte sei das kleine Bündel vorsichtig auf den Boden, den Brief daneben.

Schließlich tat sie etwas, was niemand ihr zugetraut hätte. Sie beugte sich vor, um die Stirn des Kindes zu berühren. „Pass gut auf dich auf!", sagte sie noch, ehe sie sich umwandte und in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwand.

Am nächsten Morgen, als Andromeda die Post holen wollte, erschrak sie, als sie etwas auf ihrer Türschwelle liegen sah.

„Ted!", rief sie zurück ins Haus.

„Ja?", kam es aus dem Wohnzimmer. Als er zu ihr trat konnte er sehen, weshalb sie so durcheinander war. „Wessen Kind ist das?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Andromeda. „Aber da liegt ein Brief dabei! Holen wir das Kind herein, sonst erfriert es draußen noch."

Andromeda beugte sich um das Kind aufzuheben und erschrak erneut, als sie das Siegel sah.

„Was ist?", fragte Ted, der sich besorgt zu ihr gebeugt hatte.

„Dieses Siegel gehört der Familie … Malfoy", meinte sie.

„Hat das etwas zu bedeuten?", fragte er.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was _genau _das bedeutet."

„Ließ erst einmal was darin geschrieben steht", schlug Ted vor.

„Dann liege ich mit einer Vergiftung im Krankenhaus. Ich kenne diese Art von Familie … ähm … ich bin selbst in so einer aufgewachsen."

„Aber wieso ist dann ein kleines Baby dabei?"

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Neue Methode?!"

Ungläubig sah er seine Frau an. „Du glaubst das doch selbst nicht, oder?"

„Nein", gab sie ehrlich zu.

Aber sie ließ dich dazu überreden, das Kind ins Haus zu holen und den Brief zu lesen. Dieser Inhalt zeigte ihr etwas, was sie nie für wahr gehalten hätte, aber es stand hier schwarz auf weiß. So ungläubig es auch klingen mochte!

_Liebe Andromeda!_

_Ich weiß, dass du dich fragen wirst, was das alles zu bedeuten hat. Es heißt aber auch, dass du den Brief gerade liest, wenn du das hier liest._

_Lange ist es her, als wir das letzte Mal irgendeinen Kontakt zueinander hatten und du fragst dich sicher, und das berechtigt, was mich gerade jetzt dazu bringt dich aufzusuchen! Wo ich doch glücklich bin Mutter und Vater Ehre gebracht zu haben. Ja ich weiß was du sagen würdest. Nichts desto trotz, obwohl du eine Blutsverräterin bist, bist du noch meine Schwester und Blut ist stark. Du wirst nie abstreiten können aus welcher Familie du ursprünglich stammst, auch wenn _du _es gerne tun würdest! Ich kann dich in deiner Entscheidung einfach nicht verstehen, doch ich muss es wohl krampfhaft versuchen._

_Es ist auch für mich nicht leicht dir diese Zeilen zu schreiben Erst recht nicht, um was ich dich noch bitten möchte und was ich dir erzählen werde._

_Dieses Kind, welches sich jetzt in deiner Nähe befindet, ist die Tochter von Bellatrix und Rodolphus. Du wirst sicher denken, dass die Beiden sich glücklich schätzen können, dass sie ein Kind haben. Leider vergisst du den Punkt, dass sie ein _Mädchen _ist und kein Junge!_

_Du selbst wirst noch allzu gut wissen, wie unsre Eltern reagiert haben, als sie erfahren haben, dass wir Mädchen werden. Vor allem Bellatrix hatte es nicht leicht, da bei ihr ein Junge prognostiziert wurde und sie keiner wurde._

_Rodolphus hat abwertend auf das Kind reagiert und es nicht einmal beachtet. Nur angesehen, als sei es Abfall, was ein Mädchen in seinen Augen auch ist, wenn es das erstgeborene Kind ist. Wäre das erstgeborene von ihnen ein Junge gewesen, hätten sie mit dem zweiten Kind, wenn es ein Mädchen geworden wäre, keine Probleme. Denn ihr Sohn könnte das Erbe übernehmen, aber eine Tochter ist dazu nicht in der Lage!_

_Selbst Bellatrix wollte das Kind nicht einmal. Zuerst wollte sie es, doch als sie erfahren hat, dass es eine Tochter ist, hat sie es keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt und mich gebeten dieses ‚Ding aus ihren Augen zu entfernen' – Sie wolle es nicht mehr sehen._

_Hätte ich das Kind bei ihnen gelassen, hätte es keinen Sinn gehabt, denn niemand hätte sich um es gekümmert. Beide wollten es loswerden!_

_Nicht einmal mein gutes Zureden hat viel geholfen! Glaub mir, ich habe alles versucht, damit sie das Kind behielten oder zu jemand anderem geben, doch Bellatrix hat mir befohlen dieses Kind los zu werden!_

_Die einzige Person die mir noch eingefallen wäre, die das Kind nicht sofort umbringen würden, warst du, Andromeda! Ja, ich habe an dich gedacht, um das Kind von deiner Schwester aufzuziehen!_

_Auch wirst du dich wohl fragen, weshalb Lucius und ich die Kleine nicht übernommen haben, aber Lucius würde kein Mädchen akzeptieren. Er will einen Erben für sein Erbe. Jemanden, der sein Familiennamen weiterführt. Ein Mädchen wäre eine Schande für ihn und nichts wert. Du siehst, wie verzweifelt ich schon war dich zu bitten?_

_Du bist immer noch eine Black! Ich bitte dich in diesem Sinne, in diesem Namen, in der Hoffnung, dass du das Wort Familie im Zusammenhang mit uns noch kennst, dieses Kind als deine eigene Tochter anzunehmen. Sie zu erziehen!_

_Ich bin mir bewusst, dass du sie nicht als Reinblut erziehen wirst, doch dieses Risiko muss ich leider eingehen, so schwer es mir auch fehlt. Mir liegt an dem Kind etwas. Es ist ein Reinblut und sollte nicht, weil es ein Mädchen ist getötet werden._

_Noch nie habe ich dich um etwas gebeten, aber bitte nimm diese Bitte an!_

_In Hoffnung, dass du dieses Kind annimmst_

_Deine Schwester_

_Narzissa Malfoy ehemals Black_

„Sie scheint es ernst zu meinen"; meinte Ted.

Andromeda sah immer noch ungläubig auf das Papier vor ihr. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Narzissa so etwas schreiben konnte und akzeptierte, dass ihre Nichte, die Tochter ihrer Schwester aus der Reinblutehe, mit Muggeln aufwachsen würde.

„Behalten wir es", sagte Ted.

„Wa-was?", fragte Andromeda und schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch.

„Behalten wir das Kind", meinte er und begann die Kleine zu kitzeln. Sie hatte ein so schönes Lachen. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie die Tochter von einer ihrer Schwestern war. „Also?"

„In Ordnung", sagte Andromeda. „Ein Name stand nicht dabei!"

„Dann geben wir ihr halt einen Namen!", meinte Ted, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.


	7. 6: Ein Metamoprhmagus entdeckt die Welt

**Kapitel 6: Ein Methamorphmagus entdeckt die Welt**

Hektisch rannte Andromeda durchs Haus. Als sie die Küche betrat, prallte sie gegen Ted.

Durch die Wucht landeten Beide auf dem Boden, doch Andromeda hatte sich schon wieder erhoben. „Du hast Dora nicht zufällig gesehen?", fragte sie gehetzt.

„Nein, wieso?", fragte nun auch Ted besorgt.

„Ich kann sie im Haus nirgendwo finden und im Garten ist sie auch nicht."

Plötzlich war auch Ted auf den Beinen. „Sie wird doch nicht vom Grundstück gegangen sein?"

Dann warfen sie sich einen Blick zu, der mehr als tausend Worte sagte. Hektisch rannten sie auf die Türe zu und raus auf die Straße. Sie blickten in alle Ecken, Gassen, Straßen, Baumgruppen, doch Nymphadora schien spurlos verschwunden, als sie dann ein Kinderlachen vernahmen, dass sehr nach ihrer Tochter klang.

„Der Spielplatz", kam es unisono von den beiden Erwachsenen.

Als sie die weite, grüne Fläche betraten, die in der Mitte Schaukeln, Rutschen und Sandkisten hatte, konnten sie die kleine Nymphadora erkennen, die ganz alleine im Sand saß und sich amüsierte.

Andromeda konnte erkennen, dass sich in dieser Kiste etwas bewegte. Mit einer schrecklichen Vorahnung rannte sie hin, doch seufzte erleichtert aus, als sie bemerkte, dass die Kleine wieder unbewusst gezaubert hatte. Es war auch Glück im Unglück, denn es war heute kein Muggel draußen. Wahrscheinlich war ihnen das Wetter zu wechselhaft und sie wollten nicht riskieren nass zu werden.

„Mach das nie wieder, hast du mich verstanden, Nymphadora?", fragte Andromeda und schloss die Kleine fest in ihre Arme.

„Du hast uns große Sorgen gemacht", sagte Ted. „Haben wir dir nicht auch gesagt, dass du nicht alleine auf die Straße darfst? Das du vor allem nicht hinaus darfst, wenn du uns nicht bescheid gibst? Wir hatten Angst, dass dir was passiert ist."

„Tut mir leid!", antwortete Nymphadora und blickte auf ihre Hände, die über und über mit Sand überzogen waren.

„Wir dachten sogar, dass dich jemand entführt hätte", meinte Andromeda. „Weißt du, dass du mich damit sehr traurig machst?"

Nymphadora sah schuldbewusst zu ihren Eltern. In ihren Augen standen Tränen und ihre Lippen bebten. „Ich … wollte … nicht", stotterte sie.

„Ist ja schon gut", tröstete Andromeda und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Versprich uns, dass du nie wieder wegläufst, ja?", meinte Ted und strich ihr über den Kopf. „Wenn du hinaus willst, sag' deiner Mama oder mir bescheid."

Die Kleine nickte zustimmend.

„Hab euch lieb", sagte sie dann und drückte ihre Eltern ebenfalls.

- - - - - - - - - -

„Gib dir nicht daran die Schuld", versuchte Ted Andromeda zu trösten. Sie selbst gab sich die Schuldgefühle, dass Nymphadora aus dem Haus konnte, weil sie nicht genügend auf sie aufgepasst hatte, was sie als Mutter eigentlich hätte tun sollen.

„Ich hätte ein Auge auf sie werfen müssen", sagte sie.

„Aber es ist ihr doch nichts passiert."

„Es hätte dir aber etwas passieren können!"

„Aber es ist nicht!"

Andromeda ließ sich in den roten Ohrensessel fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Ich hätte mir nie verzeihen können, wenn ihr wirklich etwas zugestoßen wäre. Ich habe einen Teil meiner Pflichten als Mutter vernachlässigt. Ich bin eine schlechte Mutter!"

„Nein, bist du nicht", widersprach Ted. „Denn wenn du eine schlechte Mutter wärst, wäre es dir egal, was mit deiner Tochter passieren würde. Außerdem bin ich daran genauso schuldig wie du! Ich hätte doch auch ein Auge auf sie werfen können, oder etwa nicht?" Er schwieg. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich habe mir keine Sorgen gemacht? Mir nicht die schlimmsten Szenarien ausgemalt was mit ihr passiert sein könnte? Mir geht es genauso wie dir! Wenn ihr was passiert wäre, hätte ich mir das auch nie verzeihen können, denn ich als ihr Vater hätte auf sie aufpassen müssen, weil es meine Pflicht ist, auf sie aufzupassen."

Andromeda lächelte ihn warm an. „Weißt du, dass du manchmal genau weißt, was du sagen musst, damit es einem besser geht?"

„Ich gebe mein Bestes", antwortete ehrlich, setzte sich zu ihr und zog sie zu sich heran. „Ich kann doch auch nicht mit ansehen, wie du dich von diesen Gefühlen der Schuld erdrücken lässt. Wenn du schon diese Last tragen willst, dann gib mir einen Teil davon ab, denn einen Teil habe auch ich verschuldet."

„Irgendwann wirst du großartige Gespräche mit deiner Tochter führen können, wenn sie den Rat braucht", meinte Andromeda zwinkernd.

Ted hob eine Augenbraue. „In gewissen Dingen ja, aber in den restlichen Dinge, die eine Frau betreffen und von denen du mehr weißt als ich, weil ich darüber nicht wirklich Bescheid wissen will, wirst du mit ihr reden."

Andromeda lachte. „Du kannst zwar klug reden und einem helfen sich besser zu fühlen, aber ich kenne, glaube ich, auch niemanden, der zu solchen komplizierten, langen Sätzen fähig ist wie du."

„Ich bin halt einmalig", antwortete er.

„Ja, das bist du", flüsterte sie und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Deshalb habe ich dich auch geheiratet. Was hätte ich mit jemandem gemacht, der keinen Humor hätte und mich nicht unterhalten könnte?"

„Vor Langeweile sterben?", schlug Ted vor.

„Ja, das hätte durchaus passieren können", meinte sie. „Ich sehe noch einmal zu Dora, ob sie jetzt endlich eingeschlafen ist."

„Du hast Angst, dass sie wieder weggelaufen ist?", fragte Ted.

„Nein … ähm … also … ja, ein bisschen. Ich weiß, dass es merkwürdig und paranoid von mir ist, aber ich will sie einfach in Sicherheit wissen", verteidigte sie sich.

Ted hob abwehrend die Hände. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu verteidigen." Er lächelte. „Ich komme mit dir mit. Ich will meinen Engel auch schlafen sehen. So nebenbei interessiert es mich, welche Haarfarben sie heute wieder hat."

„Das interessiert dich also an deiner Tochter", sagte sie gespielt ernst und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Nur die Haarfarbe!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass dich nur die Haarfarbe interessiert."

Sie steckten nur kurz ihre Köpfe zur Türe hinein und konnten sehen, dass die Bettdecke sich regelmäßig hob und senkte.

„Bist du nun zufrieden?", fragte Ted Andromeda und schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille.

Sie nickte leicht. Er gab ihr einen Kuss und gemeinsam schlossen sie leise die Türe.


	8. 7: Nebelschleier

**Kapitel 7: Nebelschleier**

Nymphadora war heute bei ihren Großeltern und so konnten Ted und Andromeda einen Tag ohne die Kleine genießen. Ein Tag nur für sich war etwas ganz besonderes, auch wenn sie sich wieder darauf freuten ihre Tochter wieder in den Arm zu nehmen.

Gemütlich gingen sie durch einen Park, der sich am Rande von London befand. Sie dachten, dass heute viele Menschen hier sein würden, doch es wirkte beinahe leer, obwohl es ein strahlender Samstag war.

Ein kühler Luftzug strich Andromeda über ihr Gesicht. Doch sie blieb stehen, weil es sich nicht wie ein Wind anfühlte.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Ted sie liebevoll.

„Hier stimmt irgendetwas nicht", sagte sie und blickte sich in der Gegend um. Die Wiese war weitläufig und vereinzelt standen Bäume zu kleinen Gruppen. Ein See befand sich in der Mitte dieser Wiese und war mit einem Kiesweg umrandet und Bänke säumten die Wege. Hin und wieder konnte man einen Grill erkennen und ein Spielplatz für Kinder stand gleich am Anfang des Parks.

Dann vernahm sie ein ‚Plopp', das aus einer dieser Baumgruppen kam und ihr Griff um Ted verfestigte sich. Zwei Personen schritten auf sie zu und strahlten eine Kälte aus, die Andromeda zuvor schon einmal gespürt hatte.

„So sieht man sich also wieder", kam es gefährlich leise von Bellatrix. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir uns je wieder sehen werden … aber um alte Familienangelegenheiten zu regeln, dafür sind wir auch nicht gefolgt."

„Ihr wolltet uns nur umbringen", sagte Andromeda und ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

Bellatrix lachte böse. „Das hatten wir vor, aber auch das wollten wir heute nicht machen."

„Weshalb seid ihr dann hier?", fragte Andromeda misstrauisch.

„Wegen Kind, welches sich in euer Obhut befindet", begann Rodolphus mit seiner ruhigen, tiefen, gefährlichen Stimme.

„Auf einmal wollt ihr es wieder?", begann Andromeda. „Ihr habt es weggeben und habt keinen Anspruch mehr auf sie. Ihr wolltet sie nicht haben."

„Wir haben unsere Meinung geändert."

„Auf einmal?", fuhr sie fort. „Ihr werdet sie nur über meine Leiche bekommen."

„Wenn es anders nicht geht, werden wir diese Option wohl in Erwägung ziehen", fügte Bellatrix hinzu.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr mit dem Kind nichts Gutes vorhabt. Wieso wollt ihr es denn plötzlich nach vier Jahren wieder zurück?", fragte Andromeda.

„Wollt ihr sie jetzt umbringen? Wollt ihr das, was ihr damals nicht getan habt etwa nachholen?", fragte Ted.

„Du wagst es mit mir zu reden, Muggel?", fragte Bellatrix und wollte ihren Zauberstab holen, als ihr Mann sie zurück hielt.

„Er ist es nicht wert."

„Aber es würde Spaß machen, vor allem, wenn meine _liebe _Schwester noch dabei ist."

„Wir geben auch die Möglichkeit uns das Kind freiwillig zu geben, sonst …"

„Sonst müsst ihr bei uns einbrechen? Uns foltern und umbringen? Dann das Kind entführen? Ja, natürlich, fabelhafter Plan. Das Ministerium würde ja nie nach dem Kind suchen und unsere Freunde wundern sich bestimmt, wieso die Kleine plötzlich weg ist. Ihr werdet das Kind nicht lange in euer Obhut haben."

„Eigentlich wollten wir das nicht damit sagen", unterbrach Rodolphus. „Wir hatten damit gerechnet, dass ihr das Kind nicht freiwillig hergeben werdet. Auch wissen wir die Risiken, die sich mit der Entführung dieses Kindes verbinden. Aber trotzdem ist es unser Kind und wenn ihr euch immer noch weigert, dann bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als vor Gericht zu ziehen und unser Recht als Eltern geltend zu machen."

„Ihr werdet sie niemals bekommen", sagte Ted. „Dafür werde ich schon sorgen!"

Abwertend sahen in die Lestranges an. „Was will ein wertloser Muggel, so wie du es bist, gegen uns eigentlich anrichten?"

„Wagt es nicht so mit meinem Mann zu reden", zischte Andromeda ihrer Schwester zu. „Er nicht, aber ich kann dafür sorgen, dass ihr die Kleine nicht bekommt."

„Ich frage mich heute noch, wie so du so tief sinken konntest, dass du einen _Muggel_ geheiratet hast. Du hättest die Erbin unserer Familie sein können oder du hättest zumindest einen Teil des Erbes übernehmen könne. Du warst die Älteste und hast alles von unseren Eltern bekommen. Aber nein, du musstest ja so rebellisch werden wie dein Cousin.

Beantworte mir nur eine Frage!", begann Bellatrix und sah ihr Schwester abschätzend an. „Was hat ein Muggel zu bieten, was dir ein einflussreicher, reinblütiger Zauberer nicht bieten kann?"

„Ein Herz", antwortete Andromeda ohne nachzudenken. „Und Liebe!"

„Wer braucht denn bitte so etwas?", fragte sie.

„Du ja wohl nicht, sonst hättest du das Kind niemals weggegeben, denn es wäre dir niemals gleichgültig gewesen. Außerdem hast du wahrscheinlich kein Herz und hältst dich nur aus purer Boshaftigkeit am Leben!"

„Du willst also damit sagen, dass ich nicht weiß was falsch und richtig ist? Doch, ich kann es, aber du anscheinend nicht. Ich bin den richtigen Weg gegangen und du den Falschen. Du wirst schon noch sehen, was dir und deiner Familie und diesen Muggel liebenden Narren widerfahren wird, wenn erst der richtige Mensch an der Macht steht."

„Willst du mir drohen?"

„Nein, das ist ein Versprechen und ich sage dir. Es wird mir ein vergnügen sein, dich selbst für deinen Verrat an der Familie zu bestrafen."

„Wieso tust du es nicht jetzt? Gleich hier?", forderte Andromeda auf und stellte sich Bellatrix genau gegenüber. Doch die Schwarzhaarige machte keine Anstalt auch nur in irgendeiner Weise zu reagieren. „Hast du vielleicht Angst?" Dann grinste Andromeda diabolisch. „Oder bist du nur zu feige und schwach?"

So schnell konnte man gar nicht schauen, hatte Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab gezogen und hielt ihn an die Brust ihrer Schwester. Sie atmete schwer und aus ihren Augen sprühten Funkten. „Ich bin _nicht _feige oder schwach! Wage es nicht so etwas zu behaupten."

Dann legte sich eine Hand auf Bellatrix' Schulter und ein Blick in Rodolphus' Augen reichte ihr, dass sie hier genug gesprochen hatten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandten sie sich ab und ließen Ted und Andromeda im Park zurück. Langsam zog Nebel auf und verdichte sie um sich. Ein Nebelschleier hatte sich um sie und in ihnen gebildet. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um das eben Gesagte und sie fragten sich, was es zu bedeuten hatte.


	9. 8: Die Vorladung

**Kapitel 8: Die Vorladung**

„Mummy! Daddy!", kam es von Nymphadora und sie rannte schnell auf ihre Eltern zu. Doch so tollpatschig wie sie nun einmal war, stolperte sie über ihre eigenen Füße. Traurig blickte sie hoch und sah in die Gesichter von Ted und Andromeda, die sie nur liebevoll ansehen.

„Wie war denn der Tag bei Oma und Opa?", fragte Ted und zog die Kleine in eine feste Umarmung.

Nymphadoras Augen begannen zu strahlen. „Ferd!", erzählte sie aufgeregt. „Viele Ferde waren dort."

„Wir waren mit ihr beim Jahrmarkt", erklärte Emily, die Mutter von Ted. „Sie war so von den Pferden begeistert, dass sie nicht mehr weg wollte. Immer und immer wieder wollte sie reiten."

„Ihr verwöhnt sie schon ziemlich", warf Andromeda ein.

„Sie ist doch unser einziges Enkelkind", meinte sie. „Da dürfen wir doch so sein, nicht?"

„Versuch nie meiner Mutter zu widersprechen", fügte Ted hinzu. „Es hat keinen Sinn. Diese Lektion habe ich schon früh gelernt."

„Da gibt es nur eine Bezeichnung dafür", sagte seine Frau verschwörerisch. „Muttersöhnchen!"

„Und stolz darauf", antwortete Ted, worauf seine Eltern lachen mussten.

„Ihr zwei seid mir schon welche", meinte Tom.

„Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern", bemerkte Emily.

„Danke fürs Babysitting", sagte Andromeda. „Aber wir gehen dann nach Hause. Dora ist sicher schon müde, nach diesem anstrengenden Tag."

Wie auf Kommando, begann die Kleine ihre Augen zu reiben und gähnte leise.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sie wollten gerade ihr Haus betreten, als eine Eule auf sie zu schwebte. Es streckte Andromeda das Bein hin, damit diese den Brief losbinden konnte.

Besorgt betrachtete sie das Siegel, welches sich hinten am Umschlag befand. „Vom Ministerium!"

„Das bedeutet also nichts Gutes?", fragte Ted.

„Ich befürchte nein!"

_Sehr geehrte Familie Tonks!_

_Auf Grund einer Klage, die von der Familie Lestrange eingereicht wurde, möchten wir sine diesen Samstag, dem 13. November um elf Uhr vorladen, um die Gegebenheiten zu klären._

_Ihnen wird von der Familie Lestrange vorgeworfen, deren Kind entführt zu haben und es als ihr eigenes ausgegeben haben. Auch wird Ihnen vorgeworfen das Kind entführt zu haben, nach dem Ihre Erpressungsversuche der Familie Lestrange gegenüber fehlgeschlagen sind._

_Wir wünschen Ihnen noch einen schönen Samstag und erwarten Sie pünktlich am kommenden Samstag im Ministerium._

_Verlassen Sie bitte nicht das Land oder tauchen unter, denn das würde nur eine unnötige Suchaktion einleiten und wir werden Sie wieder finden. Dann werden Sie zusätzlich im Sinne der Missachtung von staatlicher Gewalt und Erlassen angeklagt._

_Auch wir das Kind am Montag von einem Treusorger abgeholt werden und wird bis zur Verhandlung bei diesem leben. Ihnen wird das Kind eben für diesen Moment entzogen. Wir hoffen, dass Sie unsere Maßnahmen akzeptieren!_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Arabella Fink  
Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Angelegenheiten_

„Sie haben ihre Drohung von heute wahr gemacht", sagte Andromeda ungläubig und der Brief viel ihr aus den Händen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so weit gehen würden, um das zu bekommen was sie wollen."

Auch noch höchst offiziell vor Gericht? Andromeda kam es merkwürdig vor, dass sie zuerst ihr Kind hergaben und dann versuchte es zuerst auf ‚freundliche' Weise zu bekommen und dann über Gerichtswegen.

Ängstlich blickte Andromeda zu der Kleinen, die friedlich in dem Armen ihres Vaters schlummerte. „Wieso kann sie nicht hier bei uns bleiben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Sie ist doch unsere Tochter."

„Gewiss ist sie das. Ich frage mich auch, wieso die aus dem Ministerium uns diese Vorladung schicken, wo doch die Kleine die ganzen Jahre bei uns aufgewachsen ist", regte sich Ted auf. „Es kann doch nicht ihr ernst sein. Es ist einfach lächerlich, so wie die sich benehmen."

„Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen", giftete Andromeda zurück. „Ich werde Dora sicher nicht kampflos aufgeben. Sie ist meine Tochter, auch wenn nicht die leibliche, aber ich war da, als sie eine Mutter brauchte. Du, Ted, warst als Vater für sie da und Rodolphus und Bellatrix hatten sie einfach auf die Straße setzen wollen und jetzt wollen sie sie zurück? Nur über meine Leiche!"

Andromeda klang entschlossen, ihre Stimme fest und kräftig.

Ted konnte nicht anderes, als ihr zuzustimmen. Er selbst hätte es nicht besser ausdrücken können, wie sie es getan hatte. Wieso sollten die leiblichen Eltern ihr Kind wieder bekommen, wenn sie sich doch nie um es gekümmert haben? Wut kochte in ihm! Wut auf das Ministerium, die sie vorgeladen hatten! Wut auf die Lestranges, weil sie ihm seinen Engel wegnehmen wollten! Wut auf sich selbst, dass er nichts unternehmen konnte, um es zu verhindern!

„Ich werde mich morgen um einen Anwalt kümmern", meinte Andromeda. „Meine Schwester und ihr Mann werden mit Sicherheit auch einen haben und ich will nur ein wenig Gleichheit schaffen. Wenn sie schon zu solchen Mitteln greifen wollen, schlage ich mit selben Waffen zurück."

„Sie werden das Kind nie bekommen. Sie dürfen es nicht bekommen. Dora steht ihnen nicht zu", fuhr Ted fort und blickte dann zu seiner Frau. „Ist es wirklich so, wie du mir erzählt hast, dass Blutbande in eurer Welt mehr Wert ist, als die Liebe oder Zuneigung, die einem Kind widerfahren können?"

„Leider", antwortete Andromeda geknickt. „Bei meiner Schwester scheint dieses Gefühl zwar erst jetzt erweckt worden zu sein und ich frage mich auch weshalb, aber die Leute im Ministerium werden sicher befinden, dass unsere Kleine bei ihren leiblichen Eltern wohler aufgehoben ist und die leiblichen Eltern ein Recht dazu haben."

„Sie muss denen aber schon eine ziemlich, brutale Lügengeschichte erzählt haben, damit es zu dieser Vorladung gekommen ist", überlegte Ted. „Oder sie haben das Ministerium bestochen, dann können wir uns Dora wirklich abschminken …"

„Sag so was nie wieder", drohte Andromeda und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Tut mir leid, Schatz", meinte er ehrlich. „Ich bin nur so wütend, dass ich einfach nicht mehr gerade denken kann."

„Ist schon in Ordnung", meinte Andromeda. „Meine Gefühle spielen auch gerade verrückt. Ich male mir bereits die verschiedensten Szenarien aus, was passieren könnte und viele davon sind nicht gerade eine Traumvorstellung, eher gleich einem schlimmen Alptraum, der nie endet."


	10. 9: Gefühle einer Mutter

**Kapitel 9: Gefühle einer Mutter**

Viel zu schnell war der Montag gekommen und ehe sich Ted und Andromeda versahen, klingelte es an der Türe. Mit pochendem Herzen gingen sie gemeinsam hin und öffneten langsam.

„Ich bin vom Ministerium und bin der Treusorger für das Kind, welches sich in Ihrer Obhut befindet!"

Kein „Guten Tag, mein Name ist …", sondern einfach nur das, dass er hier war, um ihnen ihre Tochter zu nehmen.

„Ich wünsche, dass Sie mir ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten dieses Kind übergeben, ansonsten sehe ich mich dazu gezwungen, Sie dazu zu zwingen. Ich bin dazu berechtigt Gewalt anzuwenden, wenn es Differenzen gibt."

Mit gemischten Gefühlen übergab Andromeda das Kind. In ihrem Inneren zerriss es gerade ihr Herz, als sie das traurige Gesicht ihres Mädchens sah, wie sie versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Ministeriumsangestellten zu befreien.

Ted selbst wusste nicht wie er mit dieser Situation umzugehen hatte. Es geschah etwas, womit er nie gerechnet hatte und gehofft hatte, dass es nie passieren würde. Keine Eltern wünschten sich, dass ihr Kind von einer fremden Person mitgenommen wurde, nur weil das Ministerium es so beschlossen hatte. Richtig fühlte es sich nicht an!

Andromeda lehnte sich an die Wand und rutschte an dieser hinunter. Ihr Gesicht hatte sie in ihren Armen verborgen. Die Beine hatte sie angewinkelt. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, als sie zu weinen begann – lautlos, aber das Zittern verriet, wie es ihr wirklich ging.

„Wie konnte ich nur zulassen, dass sie mitgenommen wird?", gab sich Andromeda die Schuld. „Wie konnte ich mein kleines Mädchen nur im Stich lassen. Sie wird mich hassen!"

- - - - - - - - - -

„Habt ihr das Kind?", fragte Voldemort ungeduldig.

„Bald, mein Lord", antwortete Bellatrix. „In einer Woche ist die Verhandlung im Ministerium und was wir diesen Leuten erzählt haben, bleibt ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als uns das Kind zuzusprechen."

„Wieso habt ihr euch das Balg nicht einfach geholt?", fragte Voldemort.

„Wenn Ted und Andromeda Tonks in allen Punkten schuldig gesprochen werden und das Kind uns zugesprochen wird, dann werden sie wohl eine Strafe in Askaban absitzen müssen. So können sie uns nicht mehr gefährlich werden."

„Gut durchdacht", lobte Voldemort. „Ihr könnt gehen!"

Mit einer leichten Verbeugung verließen sie den Raum und traten auf den Gang.

Rodolphus sah sie von der Seite her an. In ihrem Gesicht befand sich ein echtes Lächeln. Kein Gespieltes, kein böses, sondern ein richtiges Lächeln.

„Du freust dich überhaupt nicht, dass du deiner Schwester somit die Rache gibst, die du solange gewollt hattest?", fragte er sie.

„Ja", antwortete Bellatrix knapp. „Sie wird in Askaban schmoren. Meine Eltern werden stolz auf mich sein, dass ich es geschafft habe sie dort hinzubekommen. Sie soll leiden, lebenslang leiden und nicht durch einen Fluch den gnädigen Tod finden!"

„Ich denke, dass sie auch überrascht waren, als sie die Vorladung vorgefunden haben", sagte Rodolphus. „Sie haben uns nicht geglaubt, als wir ihnen im Park gegenüber gestanden sind."

„Wir haben doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt und keiner glaubt sie uns", meinte Bellatrix hämisch.

„Bevor wir noch mehr Zeit mit diesem Thema verschwenden … wir sollten uns auf unseren nächsten Auftrag vorbereiten. Du weißt, im Kampf gegen Auroren sollte man gewappnet sein und immer ein Ass im Ärmel haben", meinte Rodolphus und bog rechts in einen Gang, der nur noch spärlich mit vereinzelten Fackeln beleuchtet war. Es roch modrig und die Feuchtigkeit konnte man spüren.

Ein schweres Eichentor befand sie vor ihnen, als sie das Ende des Tunnels erreicht hatten und ein Duft von Blut und Schweiß stieg ihnen in die Nase. Vielleicht waren die Gefangen ja heute dazu bereit zu reden. Wenn nicht, dann mussten sie wohl noch ein bisschen nachhelfen.

- - - - - - - - - -

„Ich habe eine gute Neuigkeit für dich Zissy", begann Lucius und beobachtete seine Frau, wie sie hinter einem Buch erschien.

„Die wäre?"

„Deine blutsverräterische Schwester hat eine Vorladung erhalten."

„Weshalb?", fragte sie sichtlich verwirrt.

„Weil sie das Kind deiner Schwester entführt hat und sie und ihren Mann erpresste." Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zeichnete sich in Lucius' markantem Gesicht ab.

„Sie hat doch …", begann Narzissa, doch ihr Mann unterbrach sie.

„Ich weiß schon, dass es nicht so war. Du weißt es und andere wissen es auch. Nur das Ministerium weiß es nicht, was halt dazu geführt hatte, dass eine Verhandlung stattfinden wird, in der entschlossen wird, wer denn nun die rechtmäßigen Eltern sind. Nachdem wie es gerade aussieht, wanderte deine Schwester nach Askaban und Bellatrix kriegt das Balg."

„Jetzt will sie es also doch?", fragte Narzissa. „Sie wollte es doch nicht und wenn ich es nicht weggebracht hätte, dann hätte sie das Kind auf die Straße gesetzt oder gleich umgebracht."

„Der dunkle Lord scheint aber einen Gebrauch für das Kind zu haben und Bellatrix und Rodolphus erfüllen nur seinen Wunsch. Es ist nichts mit elterlichen Gefühlen, die sind nur da, solange das Ministerium anwesende ist."

„Der dunkle Lord will es?", fragte sie alarmiert. „Und sie wollen es ihm übergeben?"

„Sie sind eben Todesser mit Fleisch und Blut", antwortete Lucius. „Sie wissen was richtig ist." Er schwieg einen Moment. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was _genau_ der dunkle Lord mit dem Kind plant, aber es scheint einen wichtigen Teil bei seinen Planungen eingenommen zu haben."

Es waren also keine Muttergefühle da, was Narzissa auch schwer gewundert hätte, nach diesen vier Jahren und die Abstoßung, die sie von Anfang an empfunden hatte. Bellatrix war bereit ihr eigenes Fleisch und Blut, was sie in sich trug, wachsen spürte, dem dunklen Lord zu opfern, nur um mehr Ansehen und Macht in seinen Reihen zu erlangen.

Bellatrix war nicht weniger schlimm, als ihre männlichen Kollegen, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer, denn einer Frau, wie sie es war, schön, intelligent, elegant, traute man so eine Gewalt nicht zu. Selbst Narzissa war überrascht darüber, dass sich Bellatrix in den Reihen der Todesser perfekt etablierte.

Wieder war auch der Wunsch von Narzissa entflammt endlich ein Kind zu bekommen. Sie beneidete Bellatrix, dass diese Mutter war und bemitleidete sie, dass sie dieses Glück nicht haben wollte. Wahrscheinlich reagierte Lucius genau wie Rodolphus, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie ein Mädchen geboren hatte, aber Narzissa hätte es behalten. Alleine das Gefühl, dass in einem etwas wuchs, empfand sie als tiefe Verbindung und sie würde ein Mädchen genauso lieben wie eine Tochter. Lucius aber würde seine Tochter ignorieren, sie diskriminieren, aber einen Sohn würde er vergöttern!


	11. 10: Vor Gericht

**Kapitel 10: Vor Gericht**

Die Sitzreihen ragten bis knapp unter die Decke, doch der große Raum wirkte dadurch beinahe gespenstisch, da bis auf die Bänke vor ihnen niemand in diesem Raum war.

Zwei längere Tische waren je rechts und links aufgestellt. Links saßen Ted und Andromeda. Auf der rechten Seite saßen Rodolphus und Bellatrix, die sich bereits siegessicher sahen. Hochnäsig und herablassend blickten sie zu den Tonks' hinüber.

„Dann eröffne ich die Verhandlung", begann Crouch und sah zu beiden Parteien. „Es geht um ein Kind, welches die Tochter von Ted und Andromeda Tonks ist, aber Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange behaupten, dass es _ihre_ Tochter sei. Wir sind heute hier zusammen gekommen, um die Frage zu klären: Wer sind die wahren Eltern von Nymphadora?"

„Was soll das Ganze hier eigentlich?", regte sich Bellatrix auf. „Sie können gerne einen Bluttest machen und feststellen, dass wir ihre Eltern sind. Durch die Verhandlung führen: Bartemius Crouch, Arabella Fink, Abteilungsleiterin für magische Angelegenheiten und der Gerichtsprotokollführer Franklin Stones."

„Ich habe Sie noch nicht gefragt, Mrs. Lestrange."

Sie schnaubte wütend auf, verkniff sich aber ein Kommentar.

„Sie werden wohl verstehen, dass das Erbe meiner Mandaten ebenfalls auf dem Spiel steht", meinte der Anwalt. „Sie haben ihre Tochter geliebt und eines Tages war sie plötzlich verschwunden. Überall haben Sie nach ihr gesucht doch nicht gefunden und als sie eines Tages durch die Straßen gingen, sahen sie die Familie Tonks', mit einem kleinen Mädchen, was sofort die mütterlichen Gefühle von Mrs. Lestrange ausgelöst hat. Eine Mutter erkennt ihr Kind unter tausenden wieder."

„Aber wieso hat sich die Familie Lestrange nicht beim Ministerium Hilfe für das vermisste Kind geholt?", fragte Crouch.

„Das Ministerium hätte sie sofort als schlechte Eltern abgestempelt, weil das Kind verschwunden ist."

„Also war ihnen ihr Ruf wichtiger, als das Leben ihres Kindes?", fragte Crouch kalt.

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete der Anwalt, als wäre es selbstverständlich.

Crouch und auch viele andere warfen ihm ungläubige Blicke zu. „Sagten Sie nicht, dass den Lestranges die Tochter sehr am Herzen lag und sie alles für sie tun würden, Mr. Clark?"

„Das sagte ich", bestätigte dieser. Sein Gesicht glich mehr einer Mauer, als einem menschlichen Gesicht. Die Nase war platt gedrückt, die Augen eingefallen, aber dennoch gefährlich. Das restliche Gesicht war vernarbt und zerfurcht.

„Weil sie aber nicht als schlechte Eltern gelten wollten, haben sie keine Vermisstenanzeige gemacht und nach vier Jahren fällt ihnen plötzlich ein, dass sie auch noch eine Tochter hatten? Die sie plötzlich auf der Straße wieder erkannten? Wieso jetzt? Wieso haben sie es nicht früher getan, um dem Kind beim Aufwachsen zusehen zu können?", fragte Crouch.

Clark schienen im Moment die Worte zu fehlen. Er wiegte genau ab, was er sagen konnte und was nicht. „Haben Sie Kinder?"

„Ja, ich habe einen Sohn und meine Frau würde verrückt werden vor Sorge, wenn sie nach Hause kommt oder aufwacht und unser Kind wäre plötzlich nicht mehr da. Sie würde alles Mögliche unternehmen, um das Kind so bald als möglich wieder zu sich zu holen."

„Haben Sie auch gewusst, dass Mr. und Mrs. Tonks unbedingt Kinder wollten? Selbst aber keine bekommen können? Ist das nicht ein Zufall?" Er hielt inne. „Was ich bei meinen Forschungen herausgefunden und aus den Aussagen der Lestranges und guter Freunde der Tonks' gehört habe, ist mir klar geworden, dass die Beiden zu allem fähig wären, nur um an ein Kind zu gelange, sogar andere Menschen zu bedrohen und ihnen ihr Kind wegzunehmen."

„Also wollen Sie darauf hinaus, Clark, dass die Tonks' die Lestranges bedroht und mit irgendetwas erpresst haben, um deren Tochter zu bekommen?", fasste Crouch zusammen.

„Das ist korrekt", bestätigte Clark.

„Aber wir haben einen Brief, der alles erklärte", warf Ted ein und hielt ein Schreiben in der Hand. „Eines Morgens, lag ein kleines Bündel vor unserer Tür und wir haben es aufgenommen. In dem Brief stand, was genau geschehen war und weshalb das Kind ausgerechnet zu uns gebracht worden war."

Kingston, der Anwalt der Tonks', wirkte eher ruhig und harmlos. „Glauben Sie wirklich, Euer Gnaden, dass sich Menschen wie Ted und Andromeda Tonks so eine Geschichte ausdenken können?"

Clark lachte bitter. „Habe ich es Ihnen nicht gerade gesagt? Die Tonks' sind zu allem fähig, sogar dazu dreist vor dem Gericht zu lügen und gefälschte Indizien zu präsentieren."

„Es gibt keinen Grund etwas zu fälschen, denn das was meine Mandaten haben, ist alles ein Original", fügte Kingston hinzu.

„Natürlich", antwortete Clark sarkastisch.

„Mein Leben hängt von dieser Entscheidung ab", begann Bellatrix und klang überzeugend. „Ich bin die Mutter dieses Kindes und habe ein Recht dazu es wieder zu bekommen. Mein Leben hängt von dieser Entscheidung ab. Wenn ich es nicht bekomme, dann werde ich sterben."

„So drastisch würde ich es nun auch nicht sehen, Mrs. Lestrange", sagte Mrs. Fink beschwichtigend.

„Sie wissen nicht wie meine Lage ist", redete sie weiter. Irgendetwas spiegelte sich in Bellatrix' Augen wieder, aber Andromeda konnte nicht sagen was es war. War es Furcht? Angst? Sorge? Gier?

„Bringen Sie das Kind herein", orderte Crouch an. „Da anscheinend jeder von ihnen behauptet, die Eltern dieses Kindes zu sein, gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit die Echtheit der Eltern zu prüfen." Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und ein Kreis erschien auf dem Boden. „Stellt das Kind in den Kreis und die beiden Mütter stellen sich je links und rechts daneben."

Jeder tat wie ihm geheißen, nur Nymphadora wirkte ein wenig unschlüssig. Sie verstand nicht was hier gerade geschah und wer all diese fremden Menschen waren, die sie plötzlich alle beobachteten.

„Mrs. Tonks! Mrs. Lestrange! Nehmen sie jetzt jede eine Hand des Kindes", forderte Crouch auf. Die Gerichtsbeisitzenden blickten Crouch fragend an, denn keiner von ihnen schien auch nur eine Idee zu haben, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Nehmen Sie eine Hand des Kindes."

Bellatrix griff sofort nach der Hand des Kindes und zögernd griff auch Andromeda nach der Hand von Nymphadora.

„Die Frau, die das Kind aus dem Kreis ziehen kann, ist die wahre Mutter."

Schockiert über diese Aussage, ließ Andromeda die Hand des Kindes los und Bellatrix konnte ohne Probleme die Kleine zu sich ziehen.

„Sehen Sie? Blut ist dicker als Wasser", sagte Clark.

„Wieso haben Sie die Hand des Kindes los gelassen?", fragte Crouch Andromeda.

„Habe ich gar nicht bemerkt", antwortete sie, aber Crouch sah ihr an, dass sie log. „Also noch einmal. Stellen Sie das Kind in die Mitte des Kreises und nehmen je eine Hand."

Andromeda zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie konnte einfach nicht mit ansehen, wie diese Aktion die Kleine verletzen konnte. Als Andromeda nur den kleinsten Widerstand spürte, ließ sie den Arm des kleinen Mädchens sofort wieder los.

„Wieso haben Sie sie dieses Mal los gelassen?", fragte Crouch.

Andromeda sah nur noch die Umrisse der Personen. In ihren Augen standen die Tränen und vereinzelt rannen sie ihr die Wange hinunter. „Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass Nymphadora verletzt wird. Sie ist doch noch so klein und bevor sie durch diese ‚Kreisentscheidung' verletzt wird … ich kann es doch einfach nicht zulassen." Ihre Stimme versagte und Ted kam sofort auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Dann ist die wahre Mutter und somit die wahren Eltern, wohl gefunden", meinte Crouch.

Die Lestranges strahlten.

„Ted und Andromeda Tonks sind die wahren Eltern von Nymphadora", sagte Crouch.

„Was?"

„Was?"

„Was?"

Die Lestranges und deren Anwalt sahen böse zu Crouch hinauf.

„Nur jene Frau, deren Gefühle, Seele und Herz an dem Kind hängen, konnte die wahre Muter sein. Sie würde nie zulassen können, dass dem Kind etwas zustößt und schon gar keine Gewalt. Sie, Mrs. Lestrange, waren bereit Gewalt anzuwenden und Mrs. Tonks hätte das Kind eher aufgegeben, als das es weitern Schaden erleidet. So eine Geste zeichnet eine wahre Mutter aus und deshalb war diese Entscheidung auch nicht schwer zu treffen." Crouch blickte zu einem Gerichtsdiener. „Bringen Sie das Kind zu seinen rechtmäßigen Eltern."

Dieser tat wie ihm geheißen und immer noch weinend schloss Andromeda Nymphadora fest in die Arme.

„Was diese Entscheidung noch mit sich bringt", unterbrach Crouch. „ist, dass niemand weiß, wer die wirklichen, die leiblichen Eltern dieses Kindes sind. Es scheint in keinen Akten auf, nur, dass eine Verhandlung stattgefunden hat. Weiteres werden Ted und Andromeda Tonks als leibliche Eltern angesehen und nur Sie beide werden die Wahrheit wissen. Ob Sie sie jemandem erzählen wollen, bleibt Ihnen überlassen, aber außer Ihnen, weiß sonst niemand darüber.

Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange werden nur noch wissen, dass sie ein Kind hatten und es an unbekannten Gründe verstorben ist."

So glücklich hatte sich Andromeda noch nie gefühlt. Sie hatte ihr kleines Mädchen wieder, sie hatte Nymphadora wieder. Sie gehörte nun endgültig und vom Gesetz rechtlich zu ihr. Ted, Nymphadora und sie, waren eine richtige Familie! Eine Familie, die sie nie hatte!


End file.
